


what a clutter

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Oisuga Week, oikawa likes to stick his nose in things, oisuga, suga is sorta cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is too curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a clutter

Oikawa grew up knowing the lights in the sky belonged to a demon. 

He grew up knowing the demon lived beyond the mountains, ready to kill anything that crossed them. He grew up knowing the city in the valley was the safest place in the world, and that anything beyond the forests and mountains wouldn't measure up to the grandeur of the city. 

Leaving the city was easy. Traveling two weeks through dense forest to the base of the mountain was difficult. Losing half a year to climb the Black Mountains to reach the other side had been a challenge. But the grasslands and meadows stretched before him were worth it, and so was finding the demon in a small cottage in the middle of it all. 

What he didn't know, didn't expect, was how beautiful the demon looked. 

Oikawa wasn't sure if demons were supposed to be ugly or beautiful, but seeing the normal--human--appearance of the single occupant of the cottage shocked him. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked again. His starlight hair was pulled back into a small tail at the base of his neck, freeing his eyes. Oikawa's gaze never left those eyes, unable to look away from the honey hue that seemed to deepen whenever he shifted his head. The man was young, probably within Oikawa's age, with fair skin and a small mole under his left eye. Demons were supposed to be old and ugly, right? 

"Sir?" only because Oikawa was looking at his eyes did he notice the small tick. It startled him into blinking and taking a step back. 

Oikawa didn't want to waste any more time. "You're the light demon, right?" 

Now it was the man's turn to blink and take a step back. And then he did something that shocked Oikawa even more. He laughed. 

"You must live over the hill," he said through his gasps. He had one hand on his stomach as if to stop the laughter, and the other he used to wave Oikawa in as he stepped to the side. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." 

Oikawa wasn't scared, he realized. He was curious, really, especially after seeing the demon in person. Whether he died today or not, he didn't really mind. He had no one waiting for him back in the valley so his death would mean nothing to no one. 

The cottage seemed more spacious once he stepped inside. There were multiple rooms branching off from the entrance and Oikawa even caught sight of a staircase in one of them. There wasn't a second story, so where did the staircase lead? 

"This way," the demon said in a sing-song voice. Oikawa was starting to like that voice. Regardless, he followed the demon through a few short halls and rooms until they ended in a spacious kitchen, where books, bottles, vials, pots, and other assorted kitchenware covered almost every inch of counter space. Oikawa paused in the doorway while the demon headed to a particularly large pot sitting in the sink. 

Oikawa tensed, wondering what he'd pull out. Then felt stupid when the demon brandished an apple. He held it out to Oikawa. 

"Want one? They're really sweet." 

Oikawa's hand itched to reach out and take the apple. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a piece of fruit. For months all his food had come from small animals and the little vegetation he'd managed to find on the mountain side. He was past the point of starving, unable to really tell when he was hungry anymore, but he knew he could stomach an apple. He just didn't know if he should. 

The demon smiled and pulled out another apple before taking a bite out of it. Around the chewing he said, "I told you, I won't hurt you. I'm not a demon, after all." 

The smile turned into a smirk as Oikawa gaped at him. Then he frowned. "A demon would play tricks like that. Say they're one thing to cover what they actually are." 

"Would a demon say he's a wizard? Because that's what I am. If you tone down the hostility I'll tell you everything. It's not like I have any secrets to hide." 

Oikawa accepted the apple but still didn't take a bite out of it. The man led them back through the maze of rooms and into a sitting room, where he offered Oikawa a seat on a large couch. The man was shorter and smaller in stature than Oikawa, and yet everything in the house seemed large. It was strange. 

When they were both settled, the man placed his apple on the table between them, crossed his legs, and folded his hands over his knees. He had a smile on his face as he stared at Oikawa. 

"What do you want to know first?" 

Oikawa didn't hesitate. "You're really not a demon?" 

"Nope. I'm a wizard." 

"You control the lights in the sky?" 

"Unfortunately, it's a side effect of a curse I'm under." 

"What's the curse?" 

The man's smile widened. "Which one do you want to know about first?"

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have expanded the details of oikawa's sad, mundane life and gone on about suga's curses (there's only two and they were cast by the same person) and what happened to him and all that but nah. I used a cop out.


End file.
